La Cinta de Color Crema
by eniid cullen
Summary: Después de "Furia" -contiene spoilers-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por la mente de Stefan al saber que había perdido a Elena?


**La Cinta de Color Crema**

Una silueta recortaba las profundas sombras de aquellos bosques, casi vagando por el lugar, como si se tratase de un alma en pena que vela por aquella vida pasada en la que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de arreglar todo como era debido, y ahora pagaba caro aquel descuido. Sin embargo no era un alma, pero tampoco era un humano común y corriente. Los humanos no eran capaces de poseer tal belleza, tales movimientos llenos de gracia y elegancia a la vez.

El color verde de los ojos del joven se veían empañados por unas intensas lágrimas, lágrimas que no se molestaba ya en ocultar, no quería ocultar cómo se sentía en aquel momento, además de que se le era imposible no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella.

Elena estaba muerta, esta vez sí que lo estaba. Había muerto prácticamente en sus brazos, eso aumentaba aquel sentimiento de impotencia que lo atormentaba.

Sus pies se manejaban por sí solos, él casi no tenía poder sobre su cuerpo, como si hubiese sufrido algún tipo de hechizo que no le permitía simplemente sentarse y dejar de caminar, lo había hecho durante días. Había perdido el rastro de Damon, y quizás también deseaba hacerlo interiormente, sólo por unas cuantas horas, quería estar solo, necesitaba más tiempo consigo mismo para poder aceptar lo que había vivido en aquella cripta, luego tendría tiempo de ocuparse de él, tal y como le había prometido a Elena, cuidarse el uno con el otro.

Los árboles se abrieron de repente y cuando los ojos de Stefan se levantaron para verificar qué tenía delante suyo se sintió lleno de una extraña sensación, acompañado de un escalofrio que le recorrió toda la espalda. La iglesia, un funeral, personas llorando, otras simplemente con el rostro inexpresivo.

Tomó aire y entró, sin ser visto, por la parte lateral, siguiendo aquellas escaleras que alguna vez había subido, y con la estúpida esperanza de que ella vuelva a encontrarse allí, como aquella última vez en la que todos la creían muerta, pero que en realidad no era así.

Pero no la encontró, no había rastros de ella, de su Elena y aquellos ojos azules jamás volverían a verlo ni buscarlo. Stefan podía sentir como con cada paso que daba su corazón iba rompiendose poco a poco, lenta y tortuosamente, como una agonía que no termina nunca más, una tortura eterna de la que se es imposible liberarse.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo desde el lugar en donde se encontraba, reconoció algunos rostros, otros simplemente no. Tía Judith se llevaba un pañuelo a sus mejillas, para limpiar los restos que las lágrimas iban dejando a su paso, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la pequeña manita de Margaret. Unas filas un poco más atrás se encontraban Bonnie y Meredith, y esta vez, la firme e implacable mirada de Meredith estaba empapada de lágrimas que caían con fluídez, casi sin que la muchacha pueda detenerlas. Ella sabía que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, que Elena sí se había ido, y para siempre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿por qué él no pudo entregarse en su lugar?, si después de todo, todo era su culpa. Katherine había hecho todo eso por su estúpido comportamiento. Si tan sólo pudiese regresar el tiempo atrás, mucho atrás. ¿Hubiese podido cambiar algo alguna vez? ¿hubiese podido salvar a Elena de aquel destino?. No podía saberlo, y aquella incertidumbre lo embargaba de una furia terrible consigo mismo.

Dio unos pasos más, y allí, justo a a una esquina del suelo, a unos centimetros de su pie encontró una cinta de color crema, casi apoyada allí con total intención. Stefan la miró durante unos segundos, para luego estirar su mano y recogerla. La reconoció al instante, no por cómo se veía, sino tambien por aquel aroma tan caracteristico, era el aroma de Elena, aquella fragancia que sólo ella poseía.

El joven dio una mirada a su alrededor, como buscando al autor de aquella escena montada, pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces vió como desde abajo una cabellera rojiza se volvía hacia él. Bonnie le sonrió levemente desde su lugar, sosteniendole la mirada por unos momentos, para luego volverla hacia el frente.

_"Te necesito, Elena"_, pensó. Necesitaba en aquel momento que ella aparezca, que lo abrace, que le diga que ella también lo necesitaba y que todo pareciera como si hubiesen retrocedido el tiempo atrás hasta unos días, cuando ella aún continuaba junto a él.

Nunca nadie tuvo las palabras exactas para describir lo dificil y duro que era perder a alguien que amabas, que amas, y que lo amarás para toda tu eternidad. Pero Stefan lo sabía, lo sentía, aunque tampoco se sentía capaz de poder describir con sus propias palabras cómo era todo aquello, quería guardarselo sólo para él, porque era un sentimiento tan profundo que no quería compartirlo con las demás personas. Era algo entre él, su alma, su mente y su corazón, aquellas partes suyas que habían sido robadas por aquella chica del instituto Robert E. Lee, con sus impresionantes ojos azules y su cabellera rubia que hacian que los chicos del instituto den vuelta sus rostros para seguirla con la mirada.

En aquel momento una extraña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, Elena le había dejado tanto que no podía decir que ahora se encontraba solo del todo. Aquel encanto suyo, aquella magia que ella poseía jamás lo abandonaría, porque el amor que se habían tenido el uno con el otro era algo incluso capaz de vencer la muerte y el más alla.

_"Te amo"_, murmuró Stefan mirando la cinta, pensando en ella y sólo en ella, encerrándo el pequeño trozo de tela en su puño. Para luego dar media vuelta y salir de allí, era momento de acomodar todo para poder finalmente partir de Fell's Church.

**_-Nobody said it was easy_**

**_it's such a shame for us to apart._**

**_Nobody said it was easy,_**

**_no one ever said it would be this hard,_**

**_oh, take me back to the start-_**


End file.
